Algo Magico
by lenore 146
Summary: Cuando llegan dos mujeres todos se vuelven un poco loquitos pero el destino tiene preparado otra cosa.


ya se que hetalia no es mio bla,bla,bla,bla,bla,bla,bla...

este fanfic esta inspirado en un comercial de yogurt colun.

* * *

Algo Magico

En el mundo de hetalia, los hombres no se preocupaban de su apariencia física (excepto Francia y Austria), ya que conocían a las pocas mujeres y era algo ya monótono verlas hasta que llego Feroe y Groelandia (las hermanas de Dinamarca), unas nórdicas de hermosas cabelleras rubia y platinada.

Fue en ese momento y sin decir nada todos los hombres llegaron a un acuerdo, verse mejor: algunos comenzaron a bañarse, otros se pusieron perfume, empezaron a peinarse, a otros les dio por ponerse cremas, otros aceites para el cuerpo, usar zapatos caros, otros a usar trajes finos, entre otras cosas.

Un día, todas las naciones masculinas fueron con ramos de sus flores nacionales a la casa de las nórdicas para invitarlas a salir pero el destino tenía preparado otra cosa. Antes de que tocaran a la puerta de las nórdicas, pasaron por ahí todas las naciones latinas y caribeñas femeninas (la mayoría de las naciones latinas y caribeñas eran mujeres). Chile, Argentina, Uruguay, Colombia, Ecuador, Surinam, Paraguay, México Del Norte, Guatemala, Nicaragua, Belice ( que era la versión femenina de Inglaterra físicamente), Costa Rica, Jamaica, Dominica, las gemelas Antigua y Barbuda, Nieves (que era idéntica a Juana De Arco), Granaditas, Santa Lucia, Trinidad y Republica Dominicana; las cuales estaban pendientes en sus cosas y solo pasaron por el lugar pero fue suficiente para dejar a todos impactados con sus exóticas bellezas latinas y caribeñas.

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Japón ruborizado.

- no se pero son hermosas – dijo Egipto.

- Pero alguien debe saber quienes son o cuales naciones son – dijo Chipre.

- ¡pues yo no las conozco! … jejejejejejejejejejeje – exclamo un España muy nervioso.

- ¡y yo tampoco las conozco! jejejejejejeje – agrego Inglaterra nervioso también.

Ambas naciones comenzaron a reír nerviosos y a sudar mientras los otros los miraron con ojos que decían "¿seguros?".

-pero como dicen eso, si ellas fueron sus colonias – dijo una voz familiar.

Ambos europeos voltearon y vieron a Estados Unidos con una de sus hamburguesas.

-¡Estados Unidos! – Gritaron los dos – ¡cállate!

-¿las conoces? – Pregunto Turquía entusiasmado – ¿sabes quienes son?

- Si …

- ¡Estados Unidos!¡ te lo advierto! – chillo Inglaterra.

- Son las naciones latinas y caribeñas; y mis primas.

Silencio sepulcrar durante 15 segundos.

- ¿esas ninfas son tus primas? – pregunto Grecia.

- si, y se enorgullecen de tener a un héroe de primo.

- Todos quedaron con cara de "hay si como no".

- esto… Estados Unidos… ¿puede hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto Alemania ruborizado.

- adelante, puedes preguntarle al héroe.

- ¿como se llama la chica castaña del vestido azul , la que venia con un niño…

- Esa es Chile y el niño es Tierra del Fuego Oeste.

- Oye idiota ¿quien era la chica de pelo claro y blusa rosa, que iba con un niño idéntico a ese otro? – pregunto Romano ruborizado también.

- Esa es Argentina y el niño es Tierra del Fuego Este.

- ve~ ¿y la chica de pelo corto y falda celeste, que iba con un niño que no se paresia a esos otros niños? – pregunto Italia nervioso y ruborizado.

- Esa es Uruguay y el niño es Colonia del Sacramento o simplemente Colonia.

- ¿Cómo sabes sobre ellas? Por lo general no conoces la geografía mundial, aru – dijo China arqueando una ceja.

- Jajajajajajajajaja , ellas son parte del continente Americano y yo debo conocer muy bien cofcofcofmipropiedadcofcofcof a mis primos.

Todos comenzaron a preguntarle el nombre de la latina que mas les gusto, pero Estados Unidos dejo claro que México Norte era su novia y nadie tenia que acechársele ( si la mexicana norteña hubiera escuchado gritado a todo pulmón" ¡no soy tu novia!",con claro rubor en las mejillas). Mientras España e Inglaterra tenían los ojos blancos y la boca abierta; sus niñas bonitas, sus niñitas, sus princesitas, las niñas de sus ojos, sus dulces princesas, sus bebitas; ahora serian "acosadas" por "esos" y todo por culpa de Estados Unidos de América.

- creo que debí decirles que los latinos y caribeños se pueden poner celosos…

Se pregunto al aire mientras unos aterradores Inglaterra y España se le acercaban con ojos asesinos por la espalda, pero el destino tenia preparado otra cosa. Apareció Portugal y al británico se le olvido lo enojado que estaba con el estadounidense- BAKA, al ver a su hermosa portuguesa.

- ¡hola Iggy! – saludo la portuguesa.

- ¡ho… ho… hola Portugal ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Inglaterra ruborizado.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo con una sonrisa luego noto el ramo de rosas tudor en las manos del ingles – ¿y eso?

- ¡te las doy! … claro que hubiera sido mejor darte rosas en vez de rosas tudor …

- Eso es lo de menos, te lo agradezco Iggy.

- De- denada – Inglaterra estaba colorado – que tal si vamos a tomar un te juntos… ¡dijo! … esto …

- Me encantaría

Inglaterra y Portugal se fueron a tomar su te y mientras caminaban aparecía brillitos a su alrededor. Por otra parte, España estaba a solo centímetros del cuello de Estados Unidos el cual bebía una coca-cola tranquilamente, cuando paso por ahí Marruecos y a España se le olvido las ganas que tenia de matar al gringo para ir con la bella marroquí.

- hola! Marru – Chan ~! – saludo feliz el español

-* suspiro pesado* por Ala que pesadilla – dijo entre dientes la marroquí.

- Marru - Chan ~, te vez hermosa como siempre FUSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO ~

- ¡¿Qué quieres España! – bufo irritada.

- Darte esto ~ !

España puso el ramo de claveles en medio de la cara de la mujer, haciendo que Marruecos se ruborizara.

- Que tal si vamos a comer una paella?

Normalmente Marruecos lo hubiera rechazado, insultado, golpeado, tirado el ramo de claveles en la cabeza y se hubiera marchado molesta, sin embargo, otra fue su reacción.

- Esta bien

- Siiii ~ ! Que feliz estoy ~!

España llevo corriendo o mejor dicho arrastrando a Marruecos, al restaurante español mas cercano mientas la mujer se empezaba a arrepentir de haber aceptado e intentar no caerse.

Después de unos minutos, Feroe salio de su casa para ver que pasaba afuera.

- pasa algo, Feroe? – le pregunto Groelandia.

- no nada hermana, creí escuchar algo.

- Algo como que?

- Como mucha gente afuera de la casa, creo que estoy muy estresada.

- Que tal si vamos a molestar a nuestro hermano Dinamarca, eso siempre nos anima.

- Claro.

Las rubias fueron a casa de su hermano para molestarlo, sin imaginarse lo que acababa de pasar afuera de su casa. Por otra parte Portugal tomaba te con Inglaterra, Marruecos tenia una 'cita' con España y los otros tendrían que pelear con unos molestos y celosos, latinos y caribeños; por las latinas y caribeñas.

Fin.

* * *

NOTA: Una mujer latino o caribeña puede lograr cosas magicas.


End file.
